Persona 4: The Past Doesn't Bother Me Anyway
by VigilanteAngelAna
Summary: A mysterious young girl name, Ana Jones, is running away from past and, suddenly, ended up in Inaba with no memories. Suffer from an amnesia, she will have to start fresh new life and does not let anyone, even, the investigation team know her true self. OcXYu and OCxYukiko. This story may contains: violence, strong lanuage, slight futanari, slight lesbian.
1. Chapter 1: Start a new (Edit)

Title: Persona 4: The past doesn't bother me anyway

Rated: M

Disclaim: I do not own the characers in persona 4. But, I do own my characters and my friends characters in it. This story may contain: sex scenes, drama, violence, little bit of yuri, and others may be on here.

**Chapter 1: Vigilante**

_An old black lady around her 50's was just heading home from church. _

_The people at the church still gives her cold stares, except, for those aren't. _

_She sighs._

_The whole society despises her. She did not do anything wrong. The way they are labeling her as a freak, witch, bitch, so on. _

_That is why she would wear her "happy face". It is so difficult to ignore those words and harassment._

_Upon reaching her home, a shaky noise caught her attention from the bushes. Out came is a little black haired girl around age 6, who is naked with blood coat all over her from head to toe._

_The old lady was shock and surprise to see this abandon child and choose to bring the child with her._

_Arriving home, the old lady brought the child upstairs and walk in the bathroom. The running water turns on as it begins to fill the tub. She placed the child in an begins to wash her._

_The girl did not say much when this lady brought her in to her home. The child did not talked and speak anything._

_Before long after the blood on her was spotless off, she was help out the tub by the old lady. _

_The old lady dries the child and offer her some clothes to wear. She will have to go to the clothing store to get some for the child._

_"Well now that you are clean, can you tell me what is name?"_

_No word did not came out of the child's mouth._

_"You do not remember your name?"_

_The girl responded single shooking her head no._

_"Oh... Hmm? Where are your parents? They must be so worry about you."_

_Still no answer. The old lady sigh._

_"Well, how about I name you? How's that?"_

_The little girl looks up and look at the old lady who has a smile on her face._

_"Hmm? How about I name you... Ana?"_

**4/14 **

**TV World**

She woke up without perceiving her surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?"

Got up on her feet and inspecting the area around her. The sky looks like it's moving with red and back swirls. She founded herself what appears to be a street with houses and roads.

Not dealing standing around like an idot, she took flight with her wings spread out.

"What is this place? I do not remember being here?"

After passing some houses, she found another location what appears to be a shopping district. She landed on the road and take a look around.

Then, she wanders up north of the road. The area around is so foggy even though she could see a bit better.

When walking and looking around the place, she notice there is people here just emptyness. Until she heard some commotion from the liqur store.

"Stop it!"

A shout from there caught Ana attention. She hurries there.

Arrive in the nick of time, she slam opens the door and rush in. There she see a teen girl with light, brown, sandy, hair and wearing some black salior school uniform on the floor.

Then, see another one, who is exact same person as the teenage girl, but her face look darken with yellow eyes and her whole body is giving off a dark aura.

She hid in by one of the sake barrels.

_**"Everybody resent me. My family, friends, hell even the neighbors, who been talking shit behind my back. It all Junes fault. Because of it my family store is falling. I hates Junes, especially, Yosuke."**_

The brown haired girl glares at her other part, but with fear look.

"Y-You live him out of this! I like Hana-chan..."

The evil part laughs.

_**"HAHAHAHAHAH! Are you serious? You hated him and founds him very annoy. I was only nice and befriend him because he is the manager's son. I wish everythng just disappeared..."**_

Ana was so confuse on whats going on. What did that other part mocking the girl?

The girl was so frustrated and angry

"No... No! That's no true! What are you?! Who are you?!"

_**"I've already told you... I'm you. You true self.~"**_

The brown haire girl quiver with stress and place both hands on each side of her head.

"Stop it! Stop! Y-You not me! You will never be me!"

Ana could see the shadow girl smirks and this could be the time to step in. She rush over to the girl and brought out her katana in a protective position. Both the shadow and the girl stare shockilessly at Ana's appearance.

"W-Who are you?" said the brown hair teen girl.

The black short haired girl looks back a bit, then look at the shadow.

"Just a stranger." she said, pointed her tip of her sword at the shadow.

The shadow stare grudgely at her.

_**"I don't know who the fuck you are? But, you in my way."**_

Soon, the shadow was engulf in red fog as it transform. The girl behind Ana pass out. Which leaves Ana defend on her own.

The shadow now becames a monster that has the girl's hair with a grey skull with a face, in it's mouth has the shadow girl herself, hanging upside down while in her hand is a bloody knife. It's body has dark purplish with diamond symbols on it with read on the other parts with lines. It, also, has big claw. It's lower waist has a lot of skulls around it's waist. The whole body stuck to the ground, btw. And, it's has big, black, wings

It's look at Ana.

_**"I am a shadow. The true self!" **_


	2. Author's Note

I'm looking for someone who very good at edited and proofread my stories. If you are interested, please message me. Thnx. ^^


End file.
